total_underrated_sports_networkfandomcom-20200214-history
La Avispa II
' Alex Markham' (born May 19, 1988) is an Australian professional wrestler currently signed with EEWA as La Avispa II. Markham wrestled at A-XWL and in Japan as The Dundee. As The Dundee, he was never a champion, as La Avispa II, he was a world heavyweight champion in Japan three times. Early life Born in 1988, in New South Wales, Australia, Alex went to Japan in 2007 to become a professional wrestler. Japan (2008-2011) The Dundee (2008-2009) After being trained by Bruno Arnason, in 2007, Markham debuted in JPWF, as The Dundee, a heel Australian animal hunter. Not too long after joining JPWF, he became a member of Team Kill Japan, the top heel stable of the company. After suffering a leg injury, Dundee was acting like he was the manager of the group. When the stable ended, Dundee, already recovered, along with the other members, turned on their now former leader Bruno Arnason. With Arnason leaving to become an MMA fighter, and the stable being forced to break up, Dundee started to team with Shane Ryan, who recently turned heel. The team received title shots for the JPWF Tag Team Championship, but they were never successful. On June of 2009, Dundee broke his leg in three places after a car accident. He would only return to wrestling in 2010, but not as The Dundee. La Avispa II (2010-2011) He then returned on January of 2010, as the second incarnation of La Avispa. Since the first La Avispa had lost his mask, JPWF decided to bring back the La Avispa gimmick. La Avispa II was a heel like the original La Avispa, but was the only one who removed his mask and kept the gimmick. In a match against Ryan Westberg in June, for the World title, Ryan, inadvertenly, broke Avispa's nose. Annoyed with the mask hurting his already broken nose, Avispa ripped his own mask off during the match, revealing Alex Markham's face. But his face had a white paint, so it wasn't clear enough to see his face. The match ended in a double DQ, after both guys hit each other with steel chairs. Despite suffering a broken nose, Markham never left. Still as La Avispa II, he used a different mask that left his nose and mouth uncovered, but he used a removable nose protector with the mask. On March of 2011, he won a tournament to win the vacated JPWF World Championship. He lost the title in June. In September, he left the company. Atlantic-X Wrestling League (2011-2012) Alex Markham signed with A-XWL in October. He reverted back to The Dundee gimmick. Dundee debuted on December 6th, 2011, at A-XWL Stacked, teaming with his old tag team partner Shane Ryan, with the team now being branded as Team Australia. They lost to Bruno Arnason and Cesar Alexandre. His first singles match was on December 11th, at Underrated!, losing to the Guitar Man. On January 1st, 2012, at Underrated!, he lost to James Flannel. At the following night, teaming with Shane Ryan, as Team Australia, they lost to Brazier Brothers. Fourteen days later, Dundee won for the first time in A-XWL defeating Klaas Marienhoff. After a win over Dan Dahlmayer, he lost to Skroll. Dundee only returned on March 10th, at Stacked!, losing a tag team match to Shortmaster J-Luc and Guitar Man, having Shane Ryan as his partner. Two days later, at Live!, in a shocker, he defeated former A-XWL World Champion Evil Biker, and qualified to the second round of the Final Stage 2012 tournament. On April 1st, at the Apocalypse Row CPV, Dundee competed in a Four team Four Corners 12-Man Elimination Match, the Wrestling of Nations Apocalypse Row match. Dundee, representing Team Australia, was the second wrestler to be eliminated in the match. He was eliminated by Adam H., from Team South Africa, although he eliminated Klaas Marienhoff, from Team Germany, earlier in the match. Fifteen nights later, at Live!, he defeated Jacques Marín to qualify to the third round of the Final Stage tournament. At the Final Stage CPV, on April 29th, he lost the third round of the tournament to Dylan Brazier, the eventual winner of the tournament. It was his last match in the company. He was released on May 1st, 6 days before the promotion did its final show before ceasing its operations. According to Markham, he asked for his own release. Return to Japan (2012-2014) In June, Markham returned to JPWF, and to the La Avispa II gimmick. He won the JPWF Title twice, becoming a three-time world champion in JPWF. He left Japan on May of 2014. European Empire Wrestling Association (2014-present) Days after leaving Japan, Markham signed with EEWA to use his La Avispa II gimmick. La Avispa's debut on EEWA, was on July 5th, 2014, at Saturday Storm. He lost to Maxim Maliarev at the main event. It's important to notice that someone with a similar wrestling attire, but black instead of blue, attacked Avispa after the match. In wrestling As The Dundee Finishing moves: Aussie Drop (Pump Handle Drop) - 2008-2009, 2011-2012 Signature moves: Knee drop Diving elbow drop Back body drop As La Avispa II Finishing moves: Wasp sting (modified leg lock) 2010-2011, 2012-present Signature moves: Spinebuster - 2010-2011, 2012-present Shooting Star Press - 2010-2011, 2012-present German Suplex - 2010-2011, 2012-present Championships and accomplishments Japanese Pro Wrestling Federation JPWF World Heavyweight Championship (3 times) (as La Avispa II) European Empire Wrestling Association EEWA Tag Team Championship (3 times) - with Black Avispa (3) Category:A-XWL wrestlers Category:EEWA wrestlers